Ash And Meloetta
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ash and his friends end up in Undella to find an Aria Meloetta, only for her to fall in love with Ash! Things may get quite sticky, as Ash is about to find out... how officially a year old, but that doesn't matter GO READ LIFE AT PIZZA HUT INSTEAD, SERIOUSLY GUYS.
1. Meloetta Can Talk?

**Ash And Meloetta**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So yeah, knowing that Meloetta supposedly will be joining Ash and his group, I figured I might as well beat the Japanese to the punch. Not that it matters, since I already out did them in regards to fleshing Meloetta out. ...That soundes so wrong... anyway, here's an Ash x Meloetta fanfic. And now it's confirmed that Meloetta loves Ash. Way to go, Gamefreak. Expecting anything normal? Too bad.

* * *

It was a fine day in Unova, with Ash and our friends heading to... Undella Bay. Yes, Undella Bay, the place of seaside happiness. Anyway, our heroes were heading there for a vacation, ya know _in the bathroom_.

"This narrator is either weird or creepy," Cilan remarked as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

Iris rolled her eyes, her arms folded. "Or Stupid. Or more likely all three."

Ash turned around, confused by the two gym leaders. "What the hell are you two talking about? Who's this narrator guy, huh?"

Cilan and Iris both shook their heads at Ash as they chuckled. They reached the sunny shore, where they got an unexpected visitor. Cilan and Iris gasped, with Ash placing both of his hands on his hips.

"So what is it?" Ash asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Iris narrowed her eyes as she pointed at the visitor. "Don't you know the legends, dumb dumb? That's Meloetta, one of the rarest Pokemon ever!"

Cilan folded his arms. "Yes, and this one is in its Aria form?"

Ash looked at the Aria Meloetta before then, tilting his head to the right. "Are you sure that's a Pokemon? Looks like a little girl to me."

Pikachu groaned as he planted his left paw on his face. "Pika pi..."

The Aria Meloetta noticed the trio, gasping as it clasped its hands together. It then rushed over to Ash, observing him all around as it then observed Cilan and Iris. After several seconds, the Meloetta hugged Ash tightly, surprising the group.

"Wow, that was quick!" Ash commented as he blinked several times. "Normally it would take five minutes for this to happen, but I guess we're rolling down quick today!"

Iris murmured as she started rubbing her right arm. "I don't know, Ash... I got a bad feeling about this..."

Cilan nodded in agreement, rubbing his chin with his left hand. "Yeah Ash. You have to be careful. We don't know it Meloetta really is childish, or a criminal mastermind."

Pikachu was confused, his ears pointing upwards. "Pika..."

Meloetta simply giggled as it glanced at Iris, Cilan, and Pikachu, resuming its hugging. Ash tried pulling Meloetta away from him, but he shrugged, seeing no harm in letting the cute Pokemon hug him.

The Meloetta giggled as it looked up at Ash. "You know I'm a girl, right?"

Ash's eyes popped out of his head as Cilan and Iris fell on their backs. Ash's jaw dropped to the ground. "You... can talk!"

Meloetta giggled as she stuck out her tongue. "Oh yes. And I want you, Ashy washy."

Pikachu covered his face with both of his paws.


	2. Hungry For Icing

Aria Meloetta as still hugging Ash, much to everyone's surprise. Ash tried pulling away, but he sighed, being left with no choice.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," Ash commanded as he glanced back at Pikachu.

Pikachu twitched his right eye, waving his paws at Ash. "Pi Pika..."

"Pikachu, please!" Ash piped, trying his best to convince Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed as he shook his head, doing what Ash asked. Pikachu used Thunderbolt, shocking both Ash and Meloetta. After fifteen seconds of being zapped, Pikachu stopped. Meloetta fell on the ground, sizzling as her eyes were replaced with cliche anime swirlies. Ash also had said anime swirlies, falling flat on his face.

Cilan blinked several times as he folded his arms. "That was quite... shocking!"

Iris slapped Cilan across the face, shaking her head. "No, Cilan. Just... no..."

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Pi pika pi..."

Later, after both Ash and Meloetta recovered from the shock, the group were on the beach, with Meloetta sitting next to Ash. Ash tried to get away from Meloetta by slightly moving to the left, but Meloetta followed him like a magnet.

Iris giggled as she pointed at Ash. "Gee Ash, you sure do have an admirer!"

Ash groaned as he narrowed his eyes at Meloetta, folding his arms. "Against my will, might I add!"

Meloetta's stomach growled loudly, prompting Meloetta to gasp as she placed both of her hands on her stomach, slightly blushing. Ash chuckled, then his stomach growled too.

Cilan laughed as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Seems like both of you two are hungry."

Meloetta nodded as she kept rubbing her growling stomach. "I need yummy in my tummy."

Iris shuddered as she folded her arms together. "Ugh... so damn cute!"

Ash looked at Cilan. "Do you have anything special for us, Cilan?"

Cilan pulled out stuff from his green backpack, pulling out a carton of vanilla icing. "Well, I could make something sweet for us to-"

Meloetta squealed with delight as she stretched her arms out, reaching for the vanilla icing. "Oooh! Oooh! Vanilla icing, my favorite! Can I have it please?"

Cilan blinked in astonishment as he held the carton of icing. "Well, I-"

Meloetta started making cutesy faces, forming tears in her eyes as her lips trembled, whimpering.

Cilan gawked, sheepishly chuckling as he handed Meloetta the carton of icing. "Well, okay, since you want it that much..."

Meloetta squealed with delight as she cuddled the carton, pulling off the purple lid and placing her right hand in, eating up the vanilla icing. She squealed with delight as she giggled, eating more of the vanilla icing.

Ash blinked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Wow. Meloetta makes me look like I'm on a diet."

Pikachu, Iris, and Cilan all laughed as they watched Meloetta eat up the entire carton of vanilla icing.


	3. Meloetta Wants It

Aria Meloetta was staring at Ash Ketchum, pink hearts in her eyes. She sighed heavenly as she held her paddle shaped hands together. Ash noticed, his right eye twitching as he inched closer to Cilan.

"I don't know about this, guys. I had Pokemon fall in love with me before," Ash commented as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, "This just doesn't feel right."

Cilan patted Ash on the back, smiling casually. "Well, you just have to let Meloetta know that you're available already. It shouldn't be too hard."

Ash frowned as he looked down. "I don't know... I just can't bear to admit it..."

Pikachu moved his hands as he motioned his arms in front of Ash. "Pika pi, kachu ka pika chu chu pika..."

Ash nodded as he understood Pikachu. "Well, I guess you do have a point. Maybe I'll let her know slowly..." He sighed as he opened his eyes, turning to Meloetta. "Listen, Meloetta, I have to tell you something..."

Meloetta rushed over to Ash, unzipping his pants as she stuck out her red tongue. "Oh Ash, I knew you were warming up to me!" She squealed as she took off his underwear.

Ash gawked as he flailed his arms about, his eyes very widened. Cilan and Iris looked at each other oddly in fright as Pikachu fell on his back, his left leg twitching.


	4. Things Get Sticky

Aria Meloetta snuggled up to Ash Ketchum, who had his underwear off. Cilan and Iris held each other, as neither had any idea what was going on. Pikachu dropped his ears, having a bad feeling about this.

Meloetta stuck out her tongue as she winked at Ash. "Let's see how big your weenie is!" She then grabbed Ash's penis, making it erect.

Ash blushed, both from embarrassment and arousal. "Agh! Meloetta!" He eyed Cilan and Iris, being at a loss for words. "Guys, what do I do?"

Cilan and Iris looked at each other, then back at Ash. They shrugged in unison.

Ash shook with rage as he angrily shook his arms at them. "Some help you two are!" He glanced down at Pikachu, pointing at Meloetta. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Let's go!"

Pikachu waved his hands at Ash as he shook his head. "Pikachu, pika pi..."

Ash slapped his forehead with his right hand. "Damn it, Pikachu... the one time I need you to shock me, and you won't. Some friend you are." He gasped as Meloetta squeezed his penis with her left paddle shaped hand.

Meloetta licked her lips as she opened a carton of vanilla icing, pouring it all over Ash's penis. "I appreciate the fishy smell of your weeny, Ashy, but I'm gonna need more than that to be satisfied." She watched in delight as the vanilla icing completely covered Ash's penis, but to his balls. Meloetta then tossed the totally empty carton away, placing Ash's penis into her mouth and sucking the vanilla icing off his penis with pleasure as she rolled her eyes back.

Iris shuddered in disgust. "Oh, gross! She's sucking down on it like a slut!"

Cilan lowered his eyes as he began rubbing his own penis, getting erected from the scene. "I know it's wrong, but I'm starting to feel stiff from this..."

Iris widened her eyes in shock and disgust as she eyed Cilan. "Oh, not you too! I know you're a faggot, but come on!"

Pikachu walked up to Iris, cuddling in her arms. "Pika..."

Meloetta finished sucking the icing off of Ash, turning around and revealing her big butt cheeks as she winked at Ash. "Okay, Ashy! Let's make this exciting!" Meloetta then pushed back, squeezing Ash's erected penis with her butt cheeks.

Ash screamed as he lowered his eyes, sighing as he started hot dogging Meloetta. Ash pumped his erected penis up and down slowly in between Meloetta's butt cheeks, with Cilan pulling out his own penis and starting to fap to the scene as Iris and Pikachu watched in horror.


	5. Hot Doggin' And Tootin'

Aria Meloetta was screaming in delight as Ash Ketchum was hot dogging her, his penis in between her big butt cheeks. Iris and Pikachu looked away in disgust as Cilan began fapping to it, cum already coming out of his penis. Ash's penis got harder as he rubbed his dick in between the smooth skin of Meloetta's butt. Meloetta glanced back at Ash, lowering her eyes as she smiled.

"Oh yes, this is doing wonders for me," Meloetta commented as she squirmed , making Ash's penis stick in between her butt cheeks perfectly. "I know what will make you harder, Ashy lashy." She winked as she giggled.

Ash blinked as his penis got somewhat softer, tilting her head to the right. "Really? What?"

Meloetta closed her eyes as she squeezed her butt cheeks. Meloetta farted loudly, the tuba like sound vibrating on Ash's penis. Ash gasped as his penis got harder and bigger, allowing him to rub his hardened dick faster as Meloetta pooted again, ready to cum. Ash let out a gasp as he came, the cum squirting into Meloetta's face. Meloetta giggled as she licked the cum, swallowing it as she squealed.

"Man, that cum of yours is sweet, Ashy!" Meloetta exclaimed as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands down. "I'll just make my big ol' tuba butt play another note... tee hee..."

Meloetta closed her eyes and grunted as another deep pitched raunchy tuba fart came out of her big butt, making Ash come even more. Cilan couldn't care what was occurring as he was getting harder from the odd scene occurring before him.


	6. Dawn And Piplup Enter!

Ash and Aria Meloetta kept having it going on, as everything we going smoothly... until Dawn entered the scene.

"Hey guys, I'm relevant again, so charm up!" Dawn greeted as she then eyed Ash and Meloetta, gasping as she covered her mouth with her right hand. "Ash! Oh my Arceus!"

Dawn's Piplup stumbled onto the seen, wondering what the hell was going on. He spotted Meloetta, and pink hearts of love popped up in his eyes. He floated towards her, but then suddenly Ash's Oshawott tackled him out of the way.

"Back off, you loser! She's mine!" Oshawott growled, glaring at Ash, "And you're next as soon as I'm done with Gay Luigi over here!"

"Don't you mean, OVA DERE!" Piplup retorted as he started repeatedly pecking Oshawott in the face.

Iris sighed as she shook her head. "You guys are such kids."


	7. Goof Troop Doof Boop

Ash and Aria Meloetta were still having it going with their wild sex party, with Dawn watching as she was feeling horny. Piplup and Oshawott were both fighting each other as usual, being the two dorks that they were. Cilan was fapping over Ash and Meloetta, while Iris finally had enough.

"That's it! I'm done!" Iris shouted, sounding like George Costanza, heading towards the northern direction. "I'm gonna go get myself a grappling hook. Have fun jerking off!"

Pikachu followed Iris, wanting to stick together, as they were the Sane Troop. "Pika pi! Pika!"

Cilan chuckled as he fapped harder and harder, shaking his head at iris and Pikachu leaving. "You two are gonna miss out!"

Meloetta gasped as she farted loudly again, the tuba like sound echoing all throughout the beach. Ash laughed as his penis got harder, allowing him to force his penis harder into Meloetta's butt, which had Ash's penis right in between like a ketchup covered hotdog.

"Man, Ash, your penis is the boopinest!" Meloetta exclaimed as she giggled, slightly blushing as she farted loudly again, her butt cheeks shaking.

Ash laughed as he started to bop his head. "Gril, this night is boopin'." And he kept going further and further in, cumming so hard the cum landed on Dawn, who screamed as she was completely covered in white cum.


	8. Gotta Fap Fast

Ash and Meloetta were pretty much spent, having done with their sex for the moment. Dawn was still standing there astonished, completely covered in Ash's cum. Piplup and Oshawott both knocked each other out cold, with Cilan fapping harder and harder.

"Come on, step it up!" Cilan exclaimed in a voice that sounded like a certain way past cool blue humanoid hedgehog as he was cumming. "Don't keep me waiting!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Cilan. "We're just taking a breather, tis all." He turned back to Meloetta, his penis still large and erected. "So, how about you suck my penis?"

Meloetta giggled as she farted out a pink carton of vanilla icing, pulling off the lid as she placed her left paddle shaped hand inside, now covered with icing. "Boy, would I!" She then rubbed the vanilla icing on Ash's penis.

Ash started panting as he felt his penis harder, cumming in Meloetta's face. Meloetta giggled as she kept rubbing the icing on his penis, with Dawn fainting from being shocked by the scene presented before her. Cilan laughed as he kept jerking off like there was no tomorrow. Because he had to make a better tomorrow...

...tomorrow.


	9. A Brief Break

Ash and Aria Meloetta had the best fucking that night. The two were lying next to each other on the grass, looking up at the dark starry sky as they exchanged glances with each other, chuckling. Cilan was still there, being naked as he was on Ash's left side, also looking up.

"Man, that was great," Ash commented as he glanced at Meloetta again. "We should do that more often. I haven't felt so invigorated since I got the fourth best place in the Sinnoh league!"

Cilan dropped his jaw in disbelief. "Wait, you got high place in Sinnoh?" He gawked.

Ash rolled his eyes as he glanced at Cilan. "Yes, you doof. I beat the Darkrai owned by the guy with the Darkrai." He closed his eyes as he sighed. "Then I tied with Latios, and I lost."

Meloetta grabbed Ash's penis with both of her paddle shaped hands, turning to Ash. "Do you want me to suck your flute to make you feel better?" She asked, making a cute expression.

Ash sighed as he blew his hair back, glancing at Meloetta. "Well... let me think about it."

Nearby from the east, Cynthia arrived on the scene, riding on her Garchomp. She noticed the naked Ash and Cilan, and then noticed Meloetta holding Ash's penis, her mouth dropping as Garchomp's eyes widened, being disturbed.


	10. Here They Go Again!

"Ash Ketchum... what are you doing... with that Meloetta...?" Cynthia asked, her right eye widened as her jaw dropped.

Ash glanced behind him to see Cynthia, waving to her. "Hey, Sinnoh Champ! This cutey really knows how to take a fucking!"

"Oh, do I!" Aria Meloetta giggled as she began sucking on Ash's penis again.

Cynthia was disturbed yet aroused, while her Garchomp started slamming her head onto a nearby oak tree. Cilan didn't care, as he started to fap to the scene.

Ash moaned sexually as he panted frantically, cumming into Meloetta's mouth. Meloetta swallowed down the cum, giggling as she opened her eyes, rubbing her paddle shaped hands on his penis faster, causing Ash to get harder and cum more. Cynthia fell to her knees, wetting herself from arousal as she started rubbing her fap vagina.

Several miles westward nearby, Iris and Pikachu were having tea, ignoring the fuckfest that Ash and Meloetta were having.


	11. Cilan, Stop Interrupting

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I don't know whether to be proud, ashamed, impressed, or all of the above, but this is now one of my most popular fanfics. Probably thanks to everyone outside Japan finally seeing the episodes with Meloetta in it. Yes, probably likely that.

* * *

"Hey! I'm not paying you to stand around like idiots!" Cilan shouted as he choked his chicken, "You two better start spicing things up, or I'm gonna go fast on your butts!"

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta glanced at each other, then back at Cilan, shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Cilan, don't you have any thing to do other than watch me perform an act of fornification upon this loli Pokemon?' Ash retorted, folding his arms.

Cilan scratched his head with his right hand, his left hand still going about on his penis. "But Ash, that's a sexy suspender striptease, not flat out sex."

Meloetta closed her eyes and formed a tiny ball of cum, then opening her bluish eyes and aiming at Cilan, tossing the ball of cum right at his face. Cilan opened his eyes, licking the cum that was splattered all over his face, an awkward smile now planted as his expression.

"Wow... a little spicy, but mostly sweet," Cilan commented on the taste as he chuckled. "I never knew Meloetta cum tasted so sweet!"

Meloetta rolled her eyes. "That's because it has vanilla icing in it, you bonehead."

Cilan ignored the retort as he kept licking the cum, with it officially being Tasting Time. Ash and Meloetta both sighed as they resumed their little... quality time.


	12. Which Icing To Use Next?

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta were sexing it up, with Ash's penis being rock hard as Meloetta took it in with glee, moaning with pleasure as her voice lightened up the mood in the meadows. Meloetta began panting rapidly as she started to sweat from taking in Ash's penis, which was being pushed into her harder and harder. A couple of Stunfisk popped out of the ground, spotting what was occurring before them, all in awe.

"Yeah... this icing makes your butt easier to penetrate," Ash commented as he laughed victoriously. "Maybe you should try something other than vanilla, like buttercream, or strawberry!"

Meloetta giggled as she placed her right paddle shaped hand on her face, turning to Ash as she looked at him endearingly. "Oh, I'm getting hungry from all this icing talk! Just keep fucking me, big boy!" She exclaimed with joy.

Ash patted Meloetta on the head as he fucked harder, literally cumming inside Meloetta as she screamed at the top of her lungs.


	13. Ash Used Iron Defense!

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta were still sexing it up, Ash taking his rock hard penis out of Meloetta's cum. Meloetta turned around, rubbing her paddle shaped hands all over Ash's penis. Ash moaned as he rolled the back of his eyes, cumming in Meloetta's face, who giggled innocently as she smoothly rubbed Ash's penis up and down.

Cilan was taking notes of this, writing down a notepad as he too was cumming from all the action that was occurring before him. "This is quite intriguing! Ash is getting more aroused from this!" Cilan commented as he glanced back up, writing as much of the scene as he could.

Meloetta glanced up at Ash as she giggled. "Hey Ashy, watch this!" She burped loudly on his penis, the vibrations of her burp making Ash's penis even harder, more like steel than rock.

Ash panted as his eyes widened, not being able to handle his penis being so hard. "Oh gosh oh darn, Meloetta! You're definitely legendary in making me have an erection!"

Meloetta stuck out her tongue at Ash as she continued rubbing his steel like penis. "That's what makes me tick!" She kissed the head of Ash's penis as she placed her big buttcheeks in between, hotdogging Ash again as she farted as loud as she could, the vibrations making Ash's penis harder and harder by the moment, with Meloetta panting in arousal as she started clapping her hands together. Ash continued cumming as he couldn't handle getting aroused anymore, feeling like his penis would break at any moment.


	14. Getting Bored Yet, Ash?

"Ash, sweety, are you getting tired of this?" Aria Meloetta asked innocently as she made the iris in her eyes bigger, slightly trembling her lips as she farted louder, making her musical flatulence more deep pitched as they caused more vibrations on Ash's penis.

Ash chuckled as he placed his right hand behind the back of his head, shrugging. "Not unless you're tired of this, my sweet icing loving freak."

Meloetta squealed with delight, closing her eyes shut as she nodded. "Sweet! That's so good!" She squealed with joy, clapping her paddle shaped hands together.

Cilan was still writing down in his notepad, glancing back up and down as he wrote quickly. "Hmm, things are becoming more interesting..."

Cilan's Stunfisk popped out of the Pokeball, wondering what was going on and why the group wasn't making any progress. Upon spotting Ash and Meloetta having sex, Cilan's Stunfisk sighed as it went back into the Pokeball, using the wasted time to get some more sleep.


	15. Questions That Need Awareness

Iris and Pikachu were having some plain bagels that they brought from a generic bagel vendor nearby, munching on them as they were trying to calm themselves down after being unable to stop Ash from fucking Meloetta. Axew was there was well, sitting in between Iris and Pikachu.

"You know, I just don't get boys." Iris commented as she glanced over to Axew and Pikachu. "They're so stubborn. It's like you try to say one thing to get their attention, yet they would ignore you at any given moment."

Pikachu and Axew nodded in agreement as they finished off their plain bagels, both of them grabbing another as they munched on it. Pikachu then turned to iris, muttering a few words in response.

Iris munched down on her bagel as she gulped, shaking her head. "Yeah, I hope so, Pikachu. But knowing them, it's going to be a pretty long time before we get going..." She sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

Back where the action was, Aria Meloetta was panting more and more as Ash proceeded to fuck harder, while Cilan was writing down notes, as well as drawing the sex scene before him on his notepad, still getting aroused from this.


	16. A Wild Pumbloom Appeared!

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta continued going at it while Cilan continued taking notes, with Ash pumping his penis into Meloetta's vagina harder with every push. A wild female Whismur stumbled onto the scene, gasping as she couldn't believe her weird shaped eyes.

"Oh Meloetta, your vagina is so smooth and sweet, like vanilla icing!" Ash commented as he turned his attention to the spying Whismur, gasping as he pointed at her. "Oh shit, it's a Pumbloom!"

Meloetta turned her head towards the Whismur, then she glanced back Ash. "A Pumbloom? Ash, you silly, that's clearly a Whismur!" She pointed out.

The Whismur shook in anxiety as she was nervous, unable to contain herself as she simply stood there, with Ash and Meloetta shrugging as they continued on with their fucking. Cilan spotted the Whismur, but he was too focused on Ash and Meloetta to care.


	17. The Tables Have Turned

Ash and Aria Meloetta were still having their weird, but lovely fucking session as Cilan continued making notes on it. However, Ash was starting to finally get tired of it.

"Hey Meloetta, can I ask you something?" Ash asked, his right arm around the back of his head.

Meloetta blinked as she turned her head around, facing Ash eye to eye. "What is it, Ashy washy?" She cooed in a sweet, high pitched tone.

Ash sighed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, looking up at the night sky. "I don't mean to offend you, but this is finally getting boring."

Meloetta gasped, placing her paddle shaped hands over her mouth, astonished."Boring? How could it be boring?"

Ash shrugged as he opened his eyes, trying to explain himself. "Well, we've been having sex for three hours straight, and I'm kinda wondering that we should maybe take another break from all this."

Meloetta shook her head as she began pouting. "But Ash! I like having my big, gassy butt penetrated by you!"

Ash stood up, pushing Meloetta off him as he stretched, placing his hands on his hips. "Nope, I have decided. I'm gonna go find both Iris and Pikachu, get my clothes back on, and then, we're heading to the Unova League!"

"No!" Meloetta growled as she suddenly started glowing green, controlling Ash with her psychic. "I'm not going to let you ruin this! Never!" She then forced Ash to turn around, revealing his butt cheeks to the air as she slapped a green colored penis strap on over her private, rubbing her paddle shaped hands together as she sinisterly giggled. Ash screamed as he felt his butt cheeks grabbed, with Meloetta laughing evilly as Cilan continued watching with vague interest.


	18. The Sonic References Continue

Yoshizilla-Rhedosauirus: Happy 2013, everyone! And it kind of says something that this is the first story I have for the year.

* * *

Ash Ketchum screamed as Aria Meloetta started raping him, using her green colored penis that she strapped onto herself to penetrate Ash. Ash started crying as he tried crawling away, but Meloetta used her psychic to hold a powerful grip on Ash, preventing him from escaping. Cilan was too busy fapping to the scene, not expecting this turn of events.

"Meloetta! Please!" Ash exclaimed as he felt his butt cheeks cramping, unable to take it in anymore. "You're going a bit too far with this! You need to stop!"

"Never!" Meloetta exclaimed with a cackle as her eyes evilly started to glow green. "I got great pleasure from you penetrating me! Now, I'm returning the favor!"

"My! That's a snazzy performance there!" Cilan remarked profoundly with a chuckle, cumming with every instance of Ash screaming. "Oh, if only the others were here to see this!"

Not too far away, Iris and Pikachu were both playing a generic sci-fi shooter in a popular arcade, their concerns of continuing their journey pretty much gone as they had no care in the world for Ash and Cilan.


	19. Pokemon's Farting Bianca Enters!

Ash continued to be penetrated by Aria Meloetta, who had both of her paddle shaped hands on Ash's butt. Cilan was still cumming everywhere as he continued taking down notes in his notepad, with the sexual action still going on. All of a sudden, a familiar cry was heard.

Ash and Cilan opened their eyes as they gulped, with Meloetta stopping, turning her head around as she wondered what the noise was. Coming from the eastern direction was Bianca, everyone's favorite gassy airhead blonde, who was running around at the speed of sound as she panted, stopping right in front of Ash and Meloetta.

"Sorry I'm late, guys!" Bianca admitted as she panted, bending over and letting out a loud tuba like fart as she had both of her hands on her knees. "I just had the tastiest baked bean burrito burgers! They were so full of gassy goodness I couldn't help myself!"

Meloetta blinked twice as she stuck her tongue out at Bianca. "Eww, you're gross. Do us a favor and get lost!" She waved her left hand at Bianca.

Bianca stood up as she placed her hands behind her back, letting out a high pitched squeaky toot. "But, I just got here!" She then placed her hands on her big butt as she let out a trombone like poot. "And besides, I have to share my smelly music with you!"

Meloetta growled as she used Psychic, picking Bianca up and tossing her in the swamp nearby. She closed her eyes, sighing as she folded her arms, turning to Ash. "Now, where were we...?"


	20. What Happened To My Clothes?

Ash and Aria Meloetta resumed their sexual intercourse after Farting Bianca was dealt with. Cilan was getting exhausted, snoozing in place as his erection got softer, returning to its natural state as he dropped his notepad. It's been exactly two hours, and Meloetta had no intention of stopping as Ash stopped crying, literally no longer having any feeling from being fucked.

"I never thought I would say this," Ash stated in monotone as he sighed, "But now, I don't feel like doing anything related to Pokemon."

Meloetta gasped as she froze in place, mouth agape as she was shocked. "But Ash! You love Pokemon! And you love me!" She then took out her fake penis, instead floating to Ash in the front and hugging him. "You can't just leave a young, innocent gal like me on the sidelines!"

Ash blinked twice as he grabbed Meloetta and placed her on a nearby rock, standing up as he stretched. "Sorry, Mel, but even I have standards, hard to believe." he then looked around, sighing in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips. "Has anyone seen my clothes?"

Meloetta giggled as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands over her mouth. "Oh yeah, about them..." She looked up at the clear blue sky. "I accdientally zapped them out of existence with my Thunderbolt."

Ash was silenced, completely stunned as he grabbed Meloetta and violently shook her. "**YOU WHAT!?**"


	21. Gen 6 Blatant Advertisement

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I know I'm quite a bit late to add the new Gen 6 starters, but eh whatever. I also know that Meloetta is likely lone gone, but eh whatever.

* * *

Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie somehow found their way in Unova, but they didn't care, as they were simply enjoying the fact that they were all on a grand adventure together.

"Golly, I can't wait to see what Gen 5 Pokemon we'll encounter!" Chespin remarked as she giggled with glee, slapping her hands on her face as she stuck her tongue out.

Fennekin sighed as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "So long as it's not common fodder like Patrat, then I'm all up for it." She profoundly stated.

As they moved through several thick blades of grass, the three Gen 6 starters looked ahead, spotting Aria Meloetta violently fucking Ash Ketchum again, whose will to live was broken after discovering Meloetta destroyed his clothes. Chespin and Fennekin dropped their jaws in disbelief as Froakie sighed, folding his arms together.

"Typical of Unova Pokemon." Froakie remarked in a sophisticated tone as he scoffed. "Well, it's back to our home region with us."


	22. Needs Moar Icing

"Meloetta... stop!" Ash exclaimed as he panted, trying to free himself from Aria Meloetta's grasp. "There's a point where we need to stop and we clearly passed it!"

Meloetta shook her head as she raised her right paddle shaped hand, spanking Ash on the right cheek. "No! That's a bad Ashy washy..." She stuck her tongue out as she giggled naughtily. "I think you need your daily dose of vanilla icing!"

"Daily dose? What?" Ash mumbled as he turned his head around, only to get smacked in the face by vanilla icing. Ash screamed, being blinded by the sweet freezing cream as Meloetta rubbed icing all over Ash's butt, proceeding to fuck him again as the icing landed on her penis strap.

Cilan dropped his jaw in disbelief, not believing what he was seeing. He then gave a thumbs up, smiling stupidly. "This is incredible!"


	23. And We're The Game Grumps

Arin Hanson and Jon Jafari were somehow in Unova, simply journeying to see how many new Pokemon they could spot.

"Hey Arin, what are we doing in Unova?" Jon asked again as he rubbed the back of his head.

Arin laughed, hitting Jon in the shoulder with his left shoulder. "We're looking for a Pumbloom, remember?"

Jon laughed as he followed with a wheeze, clapping his hands together. "Oh yeah, I remember. We gotta go get it for our cum faggots."

Arin turned his head to the right, spotting a familiar figure nearby. He pointed. "Jon, look! It's Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah, but who's that little girl raping him?" Jon asked as he had a disturbed look on his face.

Arin and Jon continued giving each other confused, shocked looks as Ash screamed, Aria Meloetta raping him with sinister delight as she cackled.

"I'll show you to try and run off from me!" Meloetta exclaimed as she fucked harder and harder, with Ash pounding his fists on the grass as he tried breaking free.

Arin turned to Jon, waving his right hand in his face. "Hey, how come we don't fuck like that, Jon?" He asked.


	24. Arceus Casts Judgement!

With Arin and Jon still watching Aria Meloetta fucking Ash, Arceus suddenly arrived at the scene, being sick of Meloetta abusing Ash.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Arceus bellowed, his voice echoing throughout all the world as he stared down at Meloetta. "You have had gotten enough pleasure, young lady!"

Meloetta waved her dirty, paddle shaped hands that were covered in cum. "Wait, let me explain! I love Ash!" She pleaded.

Arceus shook his head as he opened his eyes. "Blindly loving someone you just met won't safe you this time! From here on out, you're banned from ever having sex with Ash Ketchum!" He then used Judgement on Meloetta, severely burning her as she was blasted away from Ash, her penis strap on completely destroyed.

Ash dropped his jaw in disbelief as he couldn't believe what just occurred. Cilan was silenced as well, as were Arin and Jon, who were exchanging looks with each other. Arceus then tilted his head upward as he began to disappear.

"I better not catch you doing anything naughty again..." Arceus muttered as he disappeared without a trace.

Ash got up, rubbing the back of his head as he began speaking, still sore from Meloetta raping him. "Ugh... that was something..." He ignored Meloetta's sniffling as he got up, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down, seeing his penis fully erect. He sighed in annoyance. "oh fucking really?"


	25. Now Where Are My Clothes?

"So Ash..." Cilan stated as he walked up to Ash, also naked as he rubbed the back of his head. "What are you going to do?"

Ash placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "What do you mean what am I going to do?" He then poked Cilan in the nose, retorting, "I'm going to go get my clothes, find the nearest bathroom to clean myself off and change back into my clothes, find Iris and Pikachu, and then finally go back to adventuring over Unova!"

Cilan then turned around, to see Aria Meloetta crying. He then wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, what about Meloetta?"

"I don't know. She can fuck off to wherever she came from." Ash remarked bluntly as he began searching for his clothes, ignoring Arin and Jon, who were making comments of the whole awkward situation.

Meloetta stopped softly crying as she began bawling, her dropping tears turning into waterfalls as she started to have a tantrum like a baby, unable to control herself. Meanwhile, Ash opened up his green backpack, hoping to have some clothes in it.

"Wait a minute..." Cilan interrupted as he raised his right index finger. "You don't have a backpack in Unova, remember?"

Suddenly, Ash's backpack disappeared. Ash screamed in anger as he collapsed on his knees, cursing out Cilan, who sheepishly shrugged.


	26. Eh, Titles Are Overrated

"Damn it!" Ash cursed as he started pounding the mud with his right fist, being angry. "Why! Why is everything being so damn against me?"

Cilan shrugged as he shook his head. "Huh, it beats me. But I know that we should get going." He suggested bluntly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, princess." Ash sarcastically muttered as he rolled his eyes, checking all the rocks and bushes for his clothes.

Cilan chuckled as he raised his right index finger, wagging it. "It sounds like being a princess isn't easy," He remarked as he watched Ash continue to look for his clothes.

Meanwhile in the background, Aria Meloetta was still crying as she was then snuck from behind by a perverted Thundurus, who revealed his gigantic blue, genie penis as he forced it into Meloetta's open vagina. Meloetta screamed in pain as they echoed throughout all the grassy meadows, with Ash, Cilan, Arin, and Jon overhearing. Cilan ran over to watch Meloetta getting raped by Thundurus, with Arin and Jon watching alongside, ignoring the fact that Cilan was naked.

"Look at this guy, Arin!" Jon remarked as he pointed at Thundurus. "This dang ass genie! He's like **ECH**."


	27. Real Talk?

"Thundurus! Please, no!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she panted rapidly, Thundurus fucking her harder and harder.

Arin felt his pants getting stiffer as he turned to Jon. "Hey Jon? Real talk?"

Jon turned his head to Arin. "I'm legitimately listening, Arin."

"This is making me hard." Arin commented. "Like super hard when you don't want to."

Jon nodded his head in agreement as he felt somewhat awkward. "Me too. I just can't contain myself. Ech!"

Cilan laughed as he patted both of the Game Grumps on the back. "Hah! Once you get over the weirdness, you learn to appreciate and just stick to the show!"

Arin and Jon oddly looked at Cilan as they noticed that he was naked completely. They also noticed that he sounded a lot like a certain blue hedgehog, prompting them to eye each other frightfully while Meloetta continued being assulted by Thundurus.


	28. Padding: The Chapter

Iris turned to Pikachu on her left side as they were heading back to the spot where they left Ash and Cilan before. "Hey Pikachu, you think our dorky friends finally got better?"

Pikachu sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as his pointy ears dropped. "Pika pi..."

Iris frowned as she folded her arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I bet Ash is still fucking that freaky psychic type singing Pokemon... Melody or whatever the hell she was called." She sighed as she then wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "I just wish that they got their brains screwed back on."

While Aria Meloetta was still being raped by an extremely horny Thundurus, and while Cilan was watching the madness alongside Arin and Jon, Ash Ketchum was still on the hunt for his clothes. It was still going to be quite a long while.


	29. You're Such A Kid, Ash

"Damn it, my clothes can't have gone far!" Ash Ketchum exclaimed as he was still naked, searching through the bushes as he looked up, seeing iris and Pikachu staring blankly at him. Ash gawked as he waved his hands at them. "It's not what you think!"

Iris narrowed her eyes as she shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Not what I think? You're naked and you're looking through a bunch of bushes!"

"Pika pi..." Pikachu groaned in agreement as he nodded his head.

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "But Iris, I'm serious! That stupid Meloetta tossed my clothes away, and I just can't seem to find it!"

Iris closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Ash, you should go look in your bag for extra clothes." She then headed northward as she went to get Cilan. "I'll be right back, and then we're going."

Ash sighed as he closed his eyes, with Pikachu following Iris closely behind.


	30. Dragon Puns

Cilan was still fapping to the Thundurus raping Aria Meloetta, when Iris popped up behind him, shocking him. Arin and Jon also screamed as they jumped from Iris, who rolled her eyes as she grabbed Cilan by the right ear.

"Come on!" Iris exclaimed as she dragged Cilan towards the western direction, to join back up with Ash. "You got enough joy for one day!"

"Iris, please!" Cilan pleaded as he felt Iris's nails sharply piercing his ear. "You're dragging me too harshly!"

"I'm _dragging_ you too harshly?' Iris remarked as she turned her head around, facing Cilan as her eyes glared. "You know I'm not found of dragon puns..."

Cilan gulped as he began sweating nervously, waving his hands at Iris. "I'm sure we can think of a compromise... there's no point to rage over this tale..."

Iris screamed as she pulled a blue tennis racket out of nowhere, beating Cilan over the head with it. Pikachu sighed as he closed his eyes, dropping his head in disappointment.


	31. Dry Bowser

Aria Meloetta somehow managed to break free of the horny Thundurus, rubbing her sore butt cheeks as she was frantically searching for Ash.

"Ash... Ash!" Meloetta exclaimed as she called out for him, sniffling as her lips began to tremble. "Where are you...? I miss being tenderly handled by your great, human hands..."

Ash Ketchum was several miles northward of Meloetta, still looking for his clothes as he was buck naked. Ash then felt something odd on his bottom right foot, looking down to see fragments of a skeletal hand on his foot.

"What On Drapion's Tail...?" Ash gawked as he fell back, watching the bones fall off.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Dry Bowser popped out from the sky, making a smashing landing as he stood up, folding his skeletal arms together. Eying Ash, he then looked down, to see his fragmented bones.

"Oh, that's where my right hand went." Dry Bowser commented as he closed his eyes, his right hand reformatting as it joined up with him.

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand. "Wait, why the hell are you here? I don't think you're a Pokemon."

Dry Bowser glanced at Ash as he was rubbing his skeletal right hand. "No, I'm not. But apparently, Silver The Hedgehog and Petey Piranha thought it would be funny to toss my hand into a different dimension." He shook his head as he snapped his skeletal fingertips. "Nice seeing you, kid."

Ash was speechless as Dry Bowser walked into the blue colored warp portal that just appeared, the portal disappearing a few seconds afterwards.


	32. Time To Go Stealth

Ash continued looking for clothes as he suddenly collapsed, feeling exhausted for no reason. "Ugh! What's happening with me? Why am I tired?"

He then heard Aria Meloetta calling out for him. Ash screamed as he attempted to get back up, but his body was physically incapable of continuing on, forcing him to stay pinned down as Meloetta's cries got louder.

"Ash! I'm sorry!" Meloetta cried out as she placed her black colored paddle shaped hands on her pure white face, "I didn't mean to go overboard with my fucking! I let the yummy vanilla icing influence me too much!"

Ash gulped as he attempted to crawl away, trying his best to camouflage himself. "I must... hide myself... before I'm forced to get fucked in the ass again..." he muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes, his breathing getting heavier as he tried his best to be as quiet as possible. He never would have thought that the scariest thing to him at the moment was a thing so cute it would make your cold heart melt.


	33. Don't Tick Off Gigalith

As Ash Ketchum continued sneaking about, Aria Meloetta kept searching through, flying all over the grassy meadow as she called out for Ash. She floated over Ash four times, being completely unaware that he was camouflaging himself as Ash resumed looking for clothes. Ash then hit his head on a boulder, groaning as he stood up, his hands on his head as he groaned in pain.

"Yeouch! Stupid boulder!" Ash exclaimed as he kicked the boulder, growling with rage. "Thanks for blowing my cover!"

Meloetta gasped as she turned around, her eyes widening with joy. "Ashy?"

Ash screamed as he then hid behind the boulder, apologizing to it. "I'm so sorry I insulted you, I didn't mean it...!"

However, the boulder wasn't an ordinary boulder at all... it was actually a wild, male Gigalith, and he was enraged. Eying Ash, Gigalith used Rock Slide, injuring Ash gravely as he then used earthquake, causing Ash to scream as he fell down the seemingly bottomless gorge below with the brownish boulders that crushed him, only to be rescued by Meloetta, who held him by his arms with her black, paddle shaped hands.

"Oh Ash, I knew I would find you at last!" Meloetta stated as she giggled, looking down at Ash. "I promise, I won't be so hard on you next time we play!"

Ash sighed as he shook his head, feeling defeated. "Why... why me...?" He moaned.


	34. N Finally Makes His Appearance

As Aria Meloetta was cuddling Ash Ketchum, who was trying to move away but couldn't due to how weak he was, a familiar white adult man with long, green hair and a black and white cap appeared, spotting Ash and Meloetta.

"Hey! You two!" The adult man called out as he ran towards Ash, grabbing Meloetta and holding her. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ash glanced up to see the strange man. "Oh... thank goodness, I'm free of that freak!" He then opened his eyes a bit as he lifted his head. "And who are you, may I ask?"

The man glanced down at Ash after looking at Meloetta. "You may call me N. I'll reveal my real name to you when things aren't so tense." He then turned to Meloetta. "And I haven't seen your kind in quite a long time. What are you doing here?"

Meloetta giggled as she noticed how smooth N's hands were. "Well, I'm just going around Unova to please myself, silly N! I'm shocked to see you here!" She then turned to Ash, still smiling as she narrowed her eyes. "And that cute boy over there is Ash Ketchum, and he's my lover!"

"**Lover!?**" Ash exclaimed as he shook his head, with N noticing that he was naked. "You wish! You pinned me down like a pinata!"


	35. Ash Expresses His Rage

N looked at Ash oddly as he tilted his head to the right. "Dare I ask why you are naked, Mr. Ketchum?"

Ash stood up, forgetting that he was naked in front of another human as he pointed at Aria Meloetta, understandably angry. "Because this slut continues toying with me! I've been looking for my clothes for more than ten something chapters, and she keeps yanking my chain!"

Meloetta giggled as she placed her right black colored, paddle shaped hand over her mouth. "Golly, Ash, you don't have to put it like that..."

"I do, and I will, because you're an icing obsessed freak of nature!" Ash exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air, storming off towards the northern direction as he left N to handle Meloetta. "Please, N, take care of Meloetta! I don't care what you do to her, just keep her away from me!"

N and Meloetta watched as Ash continued shouting angrily, spouting curse words in different languages as he eventually disappeared. N and Meloetta then looked at each other, face to face.

"So, how about you and I go for a wild ride?" Meloetta asked as she giggled, lowering her eyes.

N shook his head as he had a disgusted look on his face. "No thank you... I love Pokemon, but not like that."


	36. The Trio Finally Shows Up

Ash Ketchum grumbled as he was still looking for his clothes, but at this point he was looking for any clothes. "Come on... there has to be a pair somewhere..." He muttered to himself, when he suddenly fell into a pitfall.

Jessie, James, and Meowth suddenly popped out of a pair of nearby bushes, laughing as they looked down at Ash, who growled as he looked back up.

"Damn it, why are you three clowns here?' Ash groaned, standing tall and angered as he didn't care that he was naked.

Jessie wagged her left index finger as she winked with her right eye. "Because we love being mean!"

"Yeah! And we love to torture you in weird, fun ways!" James gleefully added as he started clapping his hands repeatedly in a bit too excited matter.

Meowth laughed as he placed both of his front paws on his hips. "Yeah, and now dat you're down here, we're gonna go get dat dere Pikachu!"

Meanwhile, Aria Meloetta was trying to convince N to do her, but N flat out refused, and for good reason. Despite that, Meloetta remained persistent, as she was eager to go for the next best thing to Ash, willing accepting that a little time off from him will fuel the relationship more.


	37. Meowth Falls In Love (Again)

"Please?" Aria Meloetta pleaded yet again.

N sighed as he folded his arms. "No." He remarked, annoyed.

Meloetta cried as she tilted her head back. "Oh, you're no fun!" She then slapped N across the face as she followed Ash's trail. "Ash! Ash!"

Meowth turned around, spotting Aria Meloetta approaching him. Pink hearts suddenly appeared in his eyes as he held his front paws together. "Hello, what do we have here?"

Jessie and James turned around, spotting Meloetta coming right at them, then glancing down at Meowth, who was swooning over her. Jessie and James glanced at each other, their eyes narrowed.

"Oh boy. Meowth has the love bug again." Jessie mumbled as she placed her hands on her hips.

James folded his arms as he shook his head. "Should I go get the net?" He asked Jessie.

"Oh Ashy! I'm back for you!" Meloetta called out as her paddle shaped hands were suddenly grabbed by Meowth. She gawked, her eyes widening. "Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Meowth, and you just stole my heart!" Meowth exclaimed as he panted, his red tongue sticking out as he started floating above the ground, using the power of love.


	38. Don't Make It Double, Meowth

Aria Meloetta blushed as she stared directly at Meowth. "Gosh, I am quite flattered..." She nervously admitted.

"You should be, baby!" Meowth exclaimed as he pinned Meloetta down on the ground, being on top as he drooled. "Because I'm about to knock you up, Meowth dat's right!"

Jessie sighed as she shook her head, pulling out one of the many contraptions the team used on various Pokemon from episodes before. "All right, we better stop this, or Meowth will be asking for trouble."

"And that's the kind of trouble I stay out of," James agreed as he folded his arms, nodding his head.

Ash impatiently folded his arms as he tapped his left foot impatiently, still being down in the hole. "Uh, hello? What about me?"

Jessie and James ignored Ash completely as they were focused to saving their friend Meowth from going over the edge, with Meloetta planning on using self defense to get Meowth off of her.


	39. This Story Drags On More Than Seinfeld

"But Iris, I want to see some hot Meloetta action!" Cilan called out, now wearing his regular clothes as he was still being dragged by Iris.

Iris shook her head, with Pikachu riding in her purple hair. "For the last time, Cilan, no! Haven't you already degraded yourself?"

"Well... not exactly, now that you mention it." Cilan moped as he sheepishly shrugged. "But seriously, I just wonder what Ash is up to."

Iris and Pikachu sighed in unison as they kept heading southward, with Cilan looking back at the northern direction.

Ash Ketchum started to climb out of the hole, groaning with every inch he climbed as he noticed that the hole he was in was deep. He heard Aria Meloetta groaning as he sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, I wonder why this chapter will be typically short..." Ash commented as he shook his head, continuing to climb.

Jessie and James paid no mind to Ash, as they watched Meowth impaling Meloetta, who tried pulling away as she felt Meowth's penis inside her, panting as her cries for help turned to sexual moans. Jessie and James kept exchanging glances with each other, feeling awkward about the whole situation.


	40. Meanwhile With Keldeo And Genesect

Keldeo and Genesect were having a battle with each other somewhere near the Desert Resort, with Keldeo dodging Genesect's Techno Blasts as he charged towards the bug and steel type Pokemon. Genesect jumped above as he avoided being impaled by Keldeo's horn, with Genesect then turning around and zapping Keldeo with a powerful Thunderbolt. Keldeo screamed in pain as he felt weaker, with Genesect then slashing Keldeo. Arceus teleported to the area, appearing before the two battling legendaries.

"What are you two doing?" Arceus asked as he glanced between Keldeo and Genesect.

Keldeo shook his head as he tried getting the electrified feeling off of him. "Me and Genesect were practicing our newly learned skills in battle."

Genesect then folded his purple mecha arms together, looking directly at Arceus. "On that note, where is Meloetta? Neither me or Keldeo have heard of her."

Arceus sighed as he closed his eyes, tilting his head downward. "She's busy being a slut, as usual..." He then opened his green eyes again as he glanced at both Keldeo and Genesect. "No matter what I do, that girl always seems to disobey me. It's quite annoying, to be honest."

Keldeo rolled his eyes as he smirked. "Well, she is the youngest among us. I think it's expected that she's quite naughty."

"One does not equate naughty with being stupid," Genesect corrected as he moved his right arm about, turning to Keldeo. "And you, Arceus, and I all know how stupid Meloetta can get..."


	41. This Was Painful To Write

Ash Ketchum finally climbed out of the hole, to see Meowth nailing Aria Meloetta in the ass literally, with Meowth putting sharp steel nails into Meloetta's open vagina, causing Meloetta to squeal in pain. Jessie and James winced as Meowth had a demented look on his face, only to turn around as they were tapped on the shoulder, facing Ash, who was standing up, his hands on his hips as he was still naked.

"I believe you owe me an apology, dorks." Ash stated as he pounded his fists together.

Jessie's right eye twitched as she chuckled nervously. "Err... gotta run!" She then grabbed James as they ran off towards the southern direction, leaving Meowth behind.

"Hey!" Meowth shouted as he was then grabbed by the neck by Ash, who was holding him in a tight grip with his right hand. "Ack! Kid, you're choking me!"

"That's the idea, yes." Ash stated bluntly as he shook his head, rolling his left hand. "And now, I'm gonna make a nice coat out of you."

Meloetta was pulling the sharp nails out of her vagina, screaming in pain as she felt blood coming out, the red spurts dropping on the dirt paved road as she blushed madly, being in pain more than embarrassed as Ash continued to strangle Meowth.


	42. Obligatory Pizza Hut Reference

"You know, I kind of realize something." Silver The Hedgehog asked as he was making a pizza.

Shadow The Hedgehog was sipping a cup of coffee as he placed down the cup. "What?" He asked in response.

Silver rubbed the back of his head as he placed the finished pepperoni pizza inside the white cardboard box. "Doesn't it seem odd that this fanfic is close to ours in terms of hits?"

Shadow shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Oh Silver, it's not about the number of hits you get. It's about the fact that someone actually bothered to read it."

"Really?" Silver asked as his eyes lit up.

Shadow nodded as he rolled his right hand. "Yes. And you better get going, those Pokemon guys don't like to wait."

"Yeah, I better go while the going is good," Silver commented as he grabbed the pizza and headed through a rainbow colored warp, leaving Shadow behind.

* * *

All right, the pizza will be here any moment" Iris exclaimed gleefully to Cilan and Pikachu.

Cilan sighed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Don't you feel odd that we're going on our journey without Ash?"

Pika pi," Pikachu chimed in as he folded his stubby yellow arms, nodding his head.

Iris smiled as she pointed at Pikachu. "See, Cilan? Pikachu has the right idea. Don't worry about it!"

Cilan sighed as he dropped his head, closing his eyes. "Oh, I don't know..."


	43. Why You Little

"Ash, stop choking him!" Aria Meloetta exclaimed as she watched in horror, her black colored, paddle shaped hands over her mouth.

Ash Ketchum continued to strangle Meowth as he growled with rage. "Not until I make him run out of nine lives!"

James rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, turning to Jessie. "Shouldn't we do something, Jessie?"

Jessie sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, fine. I was enjoying this, but if you insist." She then pulled out a baseball bat and whacked Ash across the back of the head, knocking him out cold as Meowth fell flat on his face, panting.

Meloetta floated up to Ash, holding his head with both of her paddle shaped hands as she started crying, her tears falling on his face.

Meowth gasped as he stood up, turning around to see Meloetta crying over Ash. He scoffed, shaking his head as he rolled his eyes. "Of course she would fondle dat twerp over me. Of course." He commented on as he folded his arms, understandably jealous.


	44. I'm Only Writing This For Free Hits

Aria Meloetta slapped Ash Ketchum across the back of his head, making him release Meowth. Ash growled as he turned to Meloetta, shaking her violently.

"Damn it, Mel, what was that for?" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth in anger.

Meloetta gulped as she rubbed the back of her head with her right, paddle shaped hand. "Well, you were choking him... it was the only thing I could do."

As Ash sighed while letting go of Meloetta, he tried to explain himself, only for him and Meloetta to be warped out of Unova immediately by a bright, white light. Jessie, James, and an exhausted Meowth looked all around, wondering what the hell was even going on anymore as it began to lightly pour.


	45. Click Clock Wood

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta ended up, as usual, in the hub of the Click Clock Wood, with Ash somehow managing to have his old, original clothes from the original series on. The two looked at each other, gasping as they jumped, not having expected the results of this.

"Well, looks like we're in Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus's second favorite place to spam in his fanfics," Ash bluntly confirmed as he placed his hands on his hips, looking around as he murmured.

Meloetta giggled as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face. "But this is great! Now we can have your private little time on the highest point of the tree! Just you and me..." She sighed heavenly as she closed her eyes.

Ash groaned as he placed his right hand on his forehead, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why is the author still writing this crap... let alone, why are people still reading this...?" He grumbled as he sighed in annoyance, with Meloetta simply giggling at Ash's plight.

* * *

"You know, I get the feeling that Ash isn't in Unova anymore..." Iris stated to Pikachu, who she was holding in her arms.

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as he looked up at Iris. "Pika pi, pikachu..."


	46. Spring

Aria Meloetta dragged Ash Ketchum into the spring section of the Click Click Wood, with Meloetta using her psychic to pick up Ash as they immediately headed right towards the highnest point in the Click Clock Wood. Ash tried his best to struggle out of Meloetta's psychic control, but he had no way of breaking through the psychic.

"Silly Ash!" Meloetta exclaimed as they reached the highest point in the spring section, with an orange snarebear plant staring at them. "Everyone knows that the powers of a Pokemon are too much for a mere human!"

"Oh geeze, color me surprised." Ash sarcastically remarked as he folded his arms together in annoyance as he shook his head. He then muttered to himself, "What did I ever see in you, anyway?"

"My big butt, duh!" Meloetta exclaimed with a giggle as she let out a cute little poot, making Ash sigh in annoyance.


	47. His Leg! His Leg

"Do you like it, Ash?" Aria Meloetta stated as she giggled, holding Ash's hands with hers.

Ash sighed as he rolled his eyes, glaring right at Meloetta. "Like what, dare I ask?"

Meloetta stuck her tongue out as she closed her eyes. "Like how nice it is here?"

Ash grumbled as he closed his own eyes, shaking his head slowly. "I would prefer if I got away from you."

Suddenly, the branch broke off, causing Ash and the snarebear to tumble down as they landed on the giant wooden platform jetted over the green entrance garden, with Ash groaning in pain as he felt a few bones crack. Meloetta gasped as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face, gasping.


	48. Pointless, Ain't It?

Cilan looked around, pretty surprised as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head. "Where's Ash?"

Iris rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "Who cares? Main thing is that we don't have that annoying Meloetta around to bug us!" She exclaimed as she wagged her right index finger at Cilan.

Pikachu nodded his head in agreement as he rested on Iris' right shoulder, with the trio heading towards the northern direction.

Back in the spring section of the Click Clock Wood, Ash groaned in pain while being in the tall green grass as Aria Meloetta giggled, doing her best to help make Ash recover, much to his dismay, with the purple colored, green clothed Grumblin Hood and orange colored Snarebear plant watching, both glancing at each other.


	49. Krookodile, Go!

Ash and Aria Meloetta were still in Click Clock Wood's spring section, with Meloetta being able to wake Ash up. Ash screamed in pain as he placed his hands on his back, feeling it crack as Meloetta innocently giggled.

"Oh Ash, I knew you would come back to life!" Meloetta exclaimed as she hugged Ash, rubbing her face on his chest.

Ash growled as he pushed Meloetta off of him. "Enough! I have had it with you smiting me over and over!" He then stood up as he took out a pokeball he had stashed in his hammer space, tossing it as his Krookodile popped out. He then pointed at Meloetta, shouting, "All right, Krookodile, give her what for! Attack!"

Meloetta whimpered as she covered her mouth with both of her paddle shaped hands, trembling as she began sniffling. "Ash... you're willing to attack me...?"

Ash's Krookodile scratched his head as he glanced at the frightened Meloetta, turning his head to Ash, who was foaming at the mouth.


	50. Krookodile Vs Meloetta?

Ash Ketchum's Krookodile continued looking oddly at Aria Meloetta, who trembled with fright as Ash commanded Krookodile to attack. Shrugging, Krookodile dashed towards Meloetta, attempting to slash at her with his right hand. Screaming, Meloetta floated out of the way, causing Krookodile to leave slash marks on the bark of the giant tree as he followed Meloetta around the entrance garden. Meloetta then floated over the giant pond, with Krookodile stopping as he eyed the fresh water, gulping.

"Krookodile! What the hell are you waiting for!?" Ash exclaimed as he jumped up and down with rage. "Go get her! She's just begging to be crushed!"

Krookodile pointed at the pond as Ash's eyes widened, his face turning bright red as he picked up Krookodile, having newfound strength going off his rage.

"Forget the fact that you're a ground type! Now **GO IN THERE AND GET HER!**" Ash exclaimed as he tossed Krookodile at Meloetta, hitting her squarely.

With both Krookodile and Meloetta in the water, Ash panted heavily as he watched Krookodile flailing about, bellowing for help. Her friendly nature kicking in, Meloetta floated out of the pond and picked up Krookodile by the arms, using her psyshic to help lift the dark type, red colored crocodile out. Ash's jaw dropped to the ground as Meloetta and Krookodile came back onto the entrance garden, with Krookodile hugging Meloetta, who giggled as she hugged back. Ash was in total disbelief.


	51. Krookodile and Meloetta Smitten

Ash Ketchum shook with rage as he was steeming mad. Krookodile was smitten with Aria Meloetta, who giggled as she rubbed his giant red nose with her left paddle shaped hands, lowering her eyes in a seductive manner.

"Mmm... Ash, your Krookodile is so handsome..." Meloetta commented as she rested her head on Krookodile's head. "He's definitely much more than a fearsome brute."

Krookodile chuckled as he patted Meloetta on the head with his left hand, with Meloetta cooing as she hugged Krookodile's face with both of her hands. Ash sighed, tossing his hands up in defeat as he marched towards the bramble field.

"Forget it! Just..." Ash garbled his words as he screamed with rage, heading towards the green bramble fields as he grumbled to himself. "I'm going to end myself! I'm tired of being blatantly ignored!"

Meloetta and Krookodile gasped as they glanced at each other, rushing towards Ash as they both tackled him to the ground, with Ash screaming as he tried to pull himself away from the two Pokemon, with Krookodile overpowering him.


	52. No! Not Into The Bramble!

Ash Ketchum attempted to jump into the bramble field as Krookodile pinned him down to the platform, with Aria Meloetta also helping out. Ash screamed as he tried squirming away, but couldn't.

"Damn it! Release me at once!" Ash exclaimed as he tried pulling himself out.

Meloetta shook her head as she opened her eyes. "Nuh uh! You're gonna try and kill yourself! That's a major no no!"

"Your face is a major no no!" Ash exclaimed angrily as he tried pushing himself up. "Krookodile, get off of me or I'm going to pour water down your nose when you're sleeping!"

Krookodile yelped as he jumped onto Meloetta's arms, with Meloetta gasping as she was pinned to the ground, her arms crushed as she pulled them out, whimpering as she noticed how flail they were. Ash dusted himself as he panted, shaking his head at the two Pokemon in disappointment,

* * *

**Galleom's Commentary**

_"This fanfic makes no sense! It should be called fanfiction, not a fanfic! And there's no sexual tension or any actual depth occurring between Ash and Meloetta! This sucks to the max! Transformers, roll out!"_

* * *

"What was that?" Ash asked as he blinked.

Meloetta and Krookodile both shrugged as they shook their heads, the three standing before the green bramble field, with Meloetta floating.


	53. Climbing The Giant Tree

Ash Ketchum was being pulled away from the bramble field by his Krookodile, who was following Meloetta up the giant brown tree.

"I heard that this beautiful place has a great view, Mr. Red Crocodile!" Meloetta exclaimed to Ash's Krookodile, moving her paddle shaped hands about. "It really does take your breath away when you take a good look around!"

Krookodile murmured as he smiled, nodding his head as Ash tried struggling to get free, but the strength of his Krookodile outdid his own strength, making it quite difficult.

"Damn it, Krookodile! Let me go!" Ash called out as he flailed his arms about, trying to sound threatening. "Don't make me take those sunglasses of yours!"

Meloetta spun around Krookodile as she blasted several green blasts of psychic at the annoying green Big Clucker birds, causing them to fall out of their holes as they approached the giant Zubba beehive.


	54. The Zubba Behive

"The Zubba beehive?" Ash gawked as he shook his head, as well as waving his hands in protest. "Oh no... no. I'm not going near it."

Aria Meloetta frowned as she held her paddle shaped hands together. "Oh, why not? It's not like they're gonna bother you."

Ash's Krookodile nodded his head in agreement as he folded his red arms together.

Ash shook his head. "No, I'm not getting close to that thing, and that's that!" He turned around, only to fall off the branch as he screamed. Meloetta swooped down and rescued him, holding him by the arms as they looked at each other in the face.

"You're the devil." Ash growled in annoyance, with Meloetta giggling as she closed her eyes, hauling Ash back up to the Zubba hive, placing him on it as several Zubbas suddenly emerged out of it, along with the Zuuba King showing himself off.

"Intruders! Attack them!" The Zubba King commanded as he pointed at the trio with his left pixelated hand.

The Zubbas began circling the trio, with Krookodile showing off his sharp claws As Meloetta held on tightly to Ash, who sighed in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.


	55. Back To The Future

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The sad yet funny thing is that this is well on its way to becoming my most viewed fanfic yet on account of having an incredibly easy title to Google. Needless to say, this trash heap is officially a year old, but hopefully you go actually read my other much better stuff at Life At Pizza Hut. I just love plugging that, don't I?

* * *

As Ash's Krookodile fended off the Zubbas with ease, Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta bumped into the giant brown tree behind them as they wondered if they were ever going to make it out alive. Suddenly, much to their surprise, the DeLorean popped out of nowhere, bumping into all the Zubbas as the Zubba King called in for a retreat, with him and the remaining Zubbas flying high into the sky.

"Great Scott!" Ash and Meloetta exclaimed as they watched the DeLorean hover right by the branch, with the side door revealing Doctor Emmett Brown in the driver's seat.

"Get in! We have no time to waste!" Doc Brown exclaimed as he motioned the two to get in.

"This is heavy..." Ash's Krookodile muttered to himself in grunts as he folded his red arms together.

Looking at each other, Ash and Meloetta nodded their heads as they got into the DeLorean, with Ash's Krookodile climbing to the back as the side doors closed, Doc Brown hitting the punch to 88 miles per hour as they made like a tree and got out of there.


	56. Great Scott, This Is Heavy

Ash Ketchum, Aria Meloetta, and Ash's Krookodile were in the DeLorean time machine with Doc Brown, the group going through a time warp that lead to the future.

"Question, why are we going through time?" Meloetta asked as she hugged Ash, much to his annoyance.

Doc Brown glanced at Meloetta as he cleared his throat. "Because the space time continuum has been messed around with, and the object needed to prevent the great catastrophy from happening has been sealed off in the future!"

"But wouldn't that cause an alternative timeline to sprout from this current timeline?" Ash asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Doc Brown nodded his head as he continued facing Ash. "Precisely. But on that note, it will fix the normal timeline and return things back to normal!"

Meloetta giggled as she glanced back up at Ash, feeling aroused. "Ooh, this means I can be extra naughty while we're going through time..."

Ash and Doc Brown exchanged disgusted glances with each other as Ash's Krookodile was snoozing, his red arms wrapped around the back of his head.


	57. We're Back To Chapter 1!

Doc Brown, Ash Ketchum, Aria Meloetta, and Ash's Krookodile all teleported back to May 17th, 2012, where they ended up back in Unova, to find 2012 Ash walking with his friends.

"Hey, I remember this scene!" Ash exclaimed as he rubbed his chin. "It feels like yesterday..."

"Technically speaking, it really hasn't actually been a year in regards to the fanfiction realm working different from that of the real world," Doc Brown explained as he raised his right hand, turning to Ash and Meloetta. "Theoretically speaking, you guys are still in 2012!"

"Can't we just be revered to as our Future or Present selves?" Meloetta asked as she grabbed Doc Brown's left hand with both of her paddle shaped hands. "It'd be more simple."

Doc Brown shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Meloetta. The space time continuum is already messed up as it is. I don't want to cause another riff powerful enough to possibly erase the universe."

Ash's Krookodile was looking at the sports almanac from 2015 Hill Valley, not paying any head to the main plot of the story as Doc Brown, Ash, and Meloetta all exited the DeLorean after Doc Brown parked it behind two giant greyish boulders, with the past versions of Ash and his friends not noticing at all.


	58. Meloetta, You Caused A Time Paradox!

Doc Brown, Ash Ketchum, Aria Meloetta watched behind the giant two boulders as the past Ash and his friends continued walking with each other.

"This narrator is either weird or creepy," Past Cilan remarked as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

Past Iris rolled her eyes, her arms folded. "Or Stupid. Or more likely all three."

Past Ash turned around, confused by the two gym leaders. "What the hell are you two talking about? Who's this narrator guy, huh?"

Current Ash sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Man, was I always this much of a naive fool?"

"That's what makes you, you, Ash!" Doc Brown stated to Ash as he moved his left hand about, turning around and gasping. "Wait a minute, where's Meloetta?"

Current Meloetta was interacting with the Past Meloetta, causing Current Ash and Doc Brown to scream as Past Ash turned around, spotting his future self. Past Iris and Past Cilan looked at each other as the space time continuum began splitting apart.


	59. Welp, There Goes The Whole Fanfic

"Uhh, are you me?" Past Ash Ketchum asked his future self as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Current Ash nodded his head as he stood next to Doc Brown. "Yeah, and now thanks to this encounter, all of time is fucked..."

Doc Brown placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "Great Scott... this is exactly what I wanted not to happen. Now we're all going to be sucked into the great wormhole that is the space time continuum!"

"That's bad, isn't it?" Current Aria Meloetta asked as she was rubbing icing on her past self's vagina, with Iris and Cilan looking in shock, Iris being disgusted while Cilan was aroused.

Ash's Krookodile was still in the DeLorean, looking around to see everything was being sucked into the giant time loop. He shrugged as he continued reading.

Doc Brown turned to Current Ash, placing his hands on Current Ash's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ketchum, but I have to go! I can't stay and be wiped out of existence!"

"But...!" Current Ash tried to say as he watched Doc Brown run into the DeLoreaon, starting it up as he, his past self, Iris, and Cilan watched as it flew in the air.

"Did that DeLorean just fly?" Iris asked as she pointed at it.

Cilan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Well, it's definitely no bird or plane. Or Superman."

Doc Brown turned to Ash's Krookodile, placing on his sunglasses. "Are you ready, Krookodile?" Doc Brown asked, knowing what a Krookodile was after reading several Pokedex entries on it.

Ash's Krookodile nodded as he and Doc Brown left the current time stream, with all of Unova being sucked into the giant wormhole of time as Current Ash, Past Ash, Iris, Cilan, Current Meloetta, and Past Meloetta were all wiped out, causing all the events of the fanfic to be retconned.

_Will this fanfic ever continue again...?_


	60. Here We Go Again!

Ash Ketchum groaned weakly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Ugh... that was a trip I don't want to go through again."

He looked around, to see that he was inside an abanoned building somewhere in Unova. As he got up to stretch his arms, wearing his regular Gen 5 clothes, he felt something tight in his pants.

"What the?" Ash gawked as he unzipped his pants, to see Aria Meloetta cuddled around his penis. He screamed loudly, waking up Meloetta.

"Ooh... Master Ash, are are you so loud?" Meloetta asked as she looked up at Ash, blinking innocently.

Ash pointed at Meloetta as he shook his head. "Why are you in my pants!? And more than that, why are you around my penis!?"

Meloetta giggled as she floated up, coming up to Ash's face. "Oh, that's questions for later. Right now, let's enjoy our little moment together... in harmony."

Ash screamed as he was pushed down on his back on the wooden floor, with Meloetta giggling as she looked over Ash, pulling out a carton of vanilla icing out of her butt, with Ash's eyes widening as he didn't like what was about to occur.


	61. Meloetta Likes Underwear

Ash Ketchum was still pinned to the wooden floor by Aria Meloetta, who wouldn't get off of him as Ash desperately tried pulling away. Meloetta tugged onto his pants tightly, causing Ash to break it off as his underwear was revealed.

"Ooh, Ashy, I didn't know you had plain white underwear!" Meloetta giggled as she placed both of her paddle shaped hands on her face. "I wanna smell them! I bet they smell like victory!"

Ash's left eye twitched as he angrily pointed at Meloetta with his left hand. "You seriously need help! Shouldn't it be illegal for you to be harassing a ten year old boy like me?"

Meloetta ignored Ash's exclamation as she ripped off Ash's underwear, causing Ash to scream in pain as he fell to the ground, covering his penis with both of his hands, with Meloetta sniffing his underwear as she let out a sigh of satisfaction, much to Ash's dismay.


	62. Teleport, Meloetta!

Ash Ketchum was tired of Aria Meloetta playing around with his underwear, so he tackled her, going through the wooden walls as the two characters looked down, to see that they were high up in the air, over a giant red canyon below. Looking at each other, Ash and Meloetta screamed as they went tumbling down, the wind harshly blowing up against them.

"This is terrifying, but also fun and soothing, to be hugging you tightly while hoping that we don't die!" Meloetta exclaimed loudly in a musical tune.

Ash growled in between his screaming. "This is not fun, or soothing, not for me!" He then glared at Meloetta again after glancing at the river far below them. "Aren't you a psychic type? Can't you just teleport us out of here?"

Meloetta giggled as she nodded, opening her eyes. "Yeah, I can actually! Hold on!" She began singing calmly as her entire body turned green, as did Ash's body, with both of the characters teleporting just before crashing into the orange jagged rocks in the river below.


	63. On The Rooftop

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta were in Castelia City somehow, being on the rooftop of one of the many high rising apartments, looking out towards the harbor.

"Pray tell, why are we here?" Ash groaned as she folded his arms.

Meloetta giggled as she clapped her paddle shaped hands together. "Well, I heard someone special was coming up here..."

"Like who, dare I ask?" Ash asked in disbelief, still naked as Hilda, the first Gen 5 playable female trainer, came up onto the rooftop from the stairs, gasping as she noticed Ash's naked body. Ash turned around, screaming as he tried covering his private parts, with Meloetta giggling.

"Oh... oh gosh..." Hilda admitted as she blushed, her right hand by her mouth while her left hand was down on her shorts, feeling it getting tight. "Am I... interrupting something...?"

Meloetta floated to Hilda, pointing at Ash. "Not at all! You like his cute junk? It's really something else! After all, he trained to make it look so good!" She exclaimed in such an innocent manner.

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Ash exclaimed angrily, glancing down at his penis and sighing at how small it appeared. "Oh, who am I kidding, she's right..."

Hilda blinked in shock as she began rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "Why would you be overjoyed at seeing a human Pokemon Trainer naked?" She asked, feeling awkward.

Meloetta giggled as she twirled around,closing her eyes with joy. "Because it's really cute! There's nothing that strikes beauty like your natural body!"

Ash sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes and dropped his head, with Hilda still feeling awkward.


	64. Chapter 64: Get N Or Get Out

Ash Ketchum was still naked in front of Aria Meloetta and Hilda, with the three still on the rooftop. The Nintendo 64 logo walked by, looking at the three Pokemon characters oddly.

"Get N or get out." It stated as it kept walking past them, somehow managing to defy logic and walk in the air.

"So, what do you want to do?" Meloetta asked as she twirled around, giggling innocently. "Cause I can look at you like this all day, Ashy!"

Ash growled at Meloetta in annoyance. "For one, find some clothes." He then pulled out of his ass a set of brand new clothes, the ones he planned on wearing for Gen 6. "I know this is too early, but fuck it."

Hilda and Meloetta gasped at the fact that Ash looked even younger than he already did, with Ash himself surprised at his new look.

"Man, I'm looking sizzling in this clothing!" Ash exclaimed as he twirled around. "Mom would be so proud!"

Meloetta squealed joyfully as she hugged Ash. "And I'm proud, too! You look so good, I could eat you up!" She gasped as she caused Ash to back away, with Ash being in the air, causing both of them to fall, due to Meloetta holding onto Ash.

Hilda could only watch in disbelief as Ash and Meloetta hit the concrete below, with Meloetta not teleporting out of the way like she did before.


	65. That Friggin' Truck

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta crashed down on the street, both of them groaning in pain as they shook their heads. As they got up, with Meloetta floating as she dusted off her body with her paddle shaped hands, a truck blown its horn loudly. Ash turned around, his eyes widening with horror as Meloetta also turned around to look, gasping as a huge truck was coming towards them...

...and it was the infamous GUN Truck from City Escape. You know the one.

"Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Generations strike again!" Ash exclaimed as he began running towards the western direction.

"Eep! D-don't leave me behind!" Meloetta added as she floated after Ash.

The GUN Truck honked loudly as it chased after Ash and Meloetta, running over innocent pedestrians and Pokemon alike as the two characters ran away as much as they could, heading through one of the avenues leading into the heart of the city as the GUN Truck followed, causing the skyscrapers to lose parts of their foundations as they started to collapse.


	66. Must Keep On Moving Ahead with filler

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta continued running from the GUN Truck as it fired several missiles at the duo, causing collateral damage to Castelia City. Several of the skyscrapers toppled as they fell onto the street, causing huge explosions that caused fire.

"Is there any point to this chapter?" Ash exclaimed as he glanced at Meloetta. "Is there, honestly? Because I feel like we're being wasted!"

Meloetta shook her head as she flew next to Ash on his right. "No. This is essentially the equivalent of filler. It barely even has a hundred words!" She then pulled out a carton of vanilla icing. "Luckily I know what will fill up the gap!"

Both Ash and Meloetta were blasted by a missile, sending them high into the sky as they screamed, holding onto each other as they fell into a sewer, with the GUN Truck going over the manhole the duo fell into.


	67. Walking Through The Sewers

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta were in the sewer within Castelia City, with both of the characters going through the smelly corridors of it.

"Peeyew... it smells worse than Bianca's farts down here," Ash commented as he waved his right hand, trying to waft the smell away.

Meloetta giggled as she moved her paddle shaped hands about. "Luckily I don't have a nose, so I can't smell!"

Ash glared at Meloetta angrily. "You are very quickly becoming the bane of my existance." He growled in an annoyed matter.

Meloetta giggled as she shrugged meekly, with Ash sighing as he shook his head, continuing to walk through the smelly sewer as the sounds of toilets flushing got louder, the duo heading westward.


	68. Meloetta Cares Not For Appetite

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta continued going through the sewer, wondering how they were going to get back on the street level of Castelia City.

"It's a good thing I'm not hungry," Ash stated as he crossed his arms together. "Because I would be losing my appetite."

Meloetta was scarfing down on her vanilla icing, not caring less. "Who needs an appetite when you have vanilla icing!" She gleefully exclaimed, holding her carton with her right arm while placing her left paddle shaped hand in and out at a fast pace.

Ash stared blankly at Meloetta, shaking his head. "You have a hard time understanding anything, don't you?" He commented in a dull, dry voice.

Meloetta began rubbing the icing on her vagina with her left hand, moaning loudly as Ash rolled his eyes while shaking his head, still being in dismay that he was stuck with Meloetta.


	69. It Had To Be Sewer Water

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta continued walking through the sewers when suddenly the sewers began shaking violently. Meloetta gulped as she dropped her carton of vanilla icing, holding onto Ash, who sighed in annoyance.

"Ashy, I'm scared!" Meloetta exclaimed as she trembled, tugging Ash's right arm.

Ash sighed as he narrowed his eyes at Meloetta. "Girl, it's just a brief quake. Don't worry about it." He tried pushing Meloetta off of him. "Now seriously, can you let go?"

As Meloetta let go of Ash, the sewers started to shake again, causing a large surge of the gross green sewer water, sweeping up Ash and Meloetta as it headed towards a waterfall. Ash and Meloetta screamed as they poked their heads out of the sewer water, falling down the seemingly bottomless gorge below as the sewer water continued pushing them violently.


	70. Total Drama Ash And Meloetta

"Last time on Ash and Meloetta!" Chris McLean of Total Drama Island infamy exclaimed as he extended his arms out. "Our unlucky heroes were stuck in the sewer, and heading down to their ultimate, smelly dooms!"

Ash Ketchum and Aria Meloetta screamed as they held onto each other, falling down the seemingly bottomless gorge as they were pushed down by the smelly sewer water.

"You know, I never thought I would die like this!" Ash exclaimed as he shook his head.

Meloetta hugged each tightly as she looked up at him. "At least we're dying together, Ashy!" She exclaimed, rubbing her head into Ash's chest.

"And with no way for them to break out of their unfortunate predicament, it spells certain doom for them!" Chris exclaimed as he smiled, folding his arms together. "What will happen? Find out in a much better fanfic than this!" He then left, heading to the west. "All right, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, where's my money?"


End file.
